Cómo me hice la cicatriz en medialuna, y gané un taco
by Presuntuoso
Summary: Historia random hecha para un reto random con James siendo muy tonto e intentando que el ff sea tan ridículo y divertido como sea posible


Reto ff random

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados me pertenecen (al menos no legalmente... por ahora) Este ff forma parte de un reto aleatorio hecho para divertirse, así que bajo ningún motivo ni siquiera en una emergencia desesperada este material debe ser tomado en serio, evaluarse con respecto al canon o siquiera pretender que es coherente o hecho por una persona mentalmente sana, dicho eso, bienvenidos al siguiente ff ◕‿◕

Personaje: James Potter

Objeto: Taco

Palabra: Arreglar

Un día cualquiera en la casa Potter, James y Lili tumbados en la cama veían la Luna:

¿Sabes Lili? Encantar el techo para hacerlo invisible ha sido una de tus mejores ideas, no sabes cuanto amo ver la noche despejada y la luna brillando antes de dormir

-Es agradable y muy tranquilizador, La verdad no sabia que tan bien resultaría, ya sabes, nunca has sido un gran fan dela luna-

Bueno, no es que no me agrade, de hecho me parece muy bella, es sólo que... Ya sabes, lo que le hace a Remus, me entristece verla, me recuerda lo mucho que sufre, pero, es tan sólo con la luna llena, en realidad verla así, creciente, la encuentro increíble... Aunque no tanto como tú

-Jajaja cállate, tantas Bludggers ya te han dejado tonto, Aunque es cierto, se ve muy bien esta noche, de hecho me recuerda a esa cicatriz, ya sabes, la que tienes en el costado con forma de luna, de cualquier manera, ¿cómo fue que te hiciste algo así?-

¿Nunca te conté esa historia? Bueno, te reirás mucho de esto, aquí va:

Era el cuarto año de Hogwarts y volvíamos de las vacaciones de navidad, Remus y Petter habían ido a sus casa y como siempre Canuto pasó la mayoría de las vacaciones en mi casa, el día de Navidad no supe que regalarle así que lo llevé a Londres a recorrer un par de sitios y terminamos en este restaurante muggle que tenia comida muy muy picante y personas con bigotes muy extraños y grandes

-Cómo ese bigote encantado que te hiciste crecer junto con Petter?-

Justo así, sólo que el de los Muggles no intenta extrangularlos cuando se lo cortan, o al menos juraría que esos tipos no tenían pinta de haber luchado con ese bigote, además todo es culpa de Colagusano, el se quejaba de ser el mas lampiño del grupo, yo sólo no quería dejar que compitiera sólo contra un hombre lobo y un perro

Pero volviendo a la historia, era de la mejor comida que había, aunque picaba como el demonio, era deliciosa, al final decidimos compartirla con los chicos y comprar algo antes de volver a Hogwarts, así que en el siguiente curso antes de ir a Hogwarts pasamos por la tienda y compramos varios tacos y los empacamos en la bolsa mágica que Sirius había tomado de su madre, después de pensarlo un rato decidimos no meterlos a los baúles por si hacían inspección y decidimos llevarlos en esa bolsa, al final, volvimos y nadie en el tren o la escuela pareció notar nuestro pequeño y delicioso secreto relleno de carne, pensamos comerlos ese día, pero después de todo al reunirnos con los chicos, hablamos tanto esa noche que olvidamos el asunto de los tacos.

Al otro día después del desayuno Sirius recordó bajar la bolsa de su madre y llevar los tacos para comerlos antes de ir a jugar algo de Quidditch y de camino nos encontramos con Frank Longbottom que llevaba ese odioso sapo suyo

-Nunca entendí porque odiabas ese sapo, es mas ni siquiera se como no los expulsaron el dia que casi queman la sala común intentando que no se les acercara el sapo-

Verás Lili, la gente tiene a odiar a los animales que intentan tragarlos, ademas, no es nuestra culpa que a lo único que le temiera ese sapo en esta vida fuese al fuego

\- Jajaja Creo que la señora gorda aun los debe odiar por ello, recuerdo que estaba tan enojada que no los dejo entrar solos como por un mes. Ademas ¿Tragarlos? Pero si esa cosa media unos 10 centímetros, ¿cómo podría tragarte algo así?-

Bueno, a eso quería llegar, Frank llevaba ese sapo y lo acompañaba esta chica de tercer año Finnigan así que Frank fue a mostrarnos el sapo sin saber que seria la criatura que mas odiaríamos en la vida, en ese entonces era incluso mas pequeño que en el incidente de la sala común, así que a ella se le ocurrió esta brillante idea de practicar el hechizo que había aprendido para hacerlo crecer, ese día aprendimos que hay una buena razón por la que las cosas son como son, sobre todo una excelente razón por la que los sapos son pequeños, te lo aseguro hacerle el hechizo de agrandado a un sapo debería ser considerado como maleficio imperdonable.

En fin, esta chica hizo el hechizo, pero quizá exagero por un buen par de centímetros, de verdad, esa cosa pudo haberse comido al profesor Flitwick de un bocado, y quizá consideraba que los estudiantes de cuarto año eran un manjar jamas experimentado en su corta vida de sapo y realmente quería cambiar eso, así que empezó a saltar detrás de nosotros, entonces todos salimos corriendo, Canuto vio su oportunidad de hacerse perro y huyo con el rabo entre las patas pero al parecer la bolsa de la señora Black no esta hecha para adaptarse a un animago así que cayo al pasto, afortunadamente Lunatico lo vio y corrió a por el, el único problema era que el sapo también había visto la bolsa y si bien es cierto que los padres de Sirius no tienen el mejor de los gustos y parecen no haber descubierto que existen otros colores a parte del negro, aun no explica como ese sapo gigante confundió el bolso mágico de la señora Black con el insecto mas apetitoso que haya visto en su vida, en seguida se arrojo hacia Lunático y el hizo lo único que no quería que hiciera, arrojarmelo.

Aun así a pesar de ser el objetivo de ese endemoniado sapo, lo atrape, pero el sapo ahora venia a por mi y ante eso tome una decisión: no se quien se creía ese anfibio pero si alguien iba a tener el contenido de ese bolso/insecto apetitoso, sería yo, entonces atrapé el bolso y probé a hacer lo único que se me ocurrió, correr como un demente y arrojarle cuantos jarrones y estatuas tuviera en el camino.

Ese sapo era muy ágil para un anfibio redondo y pegajoso que salta pero esquivaba mis ataques con suma facilidad (no me preguntes porque se que era pegajoso, sólo lo era) atrás de nosotros Frank y la chica finnigan corrían tras el sapo y ella intentando hacerle el conjuro de reducción, pero si era posible esa chica tenia menos puntería que un golpeador de Ravenclaw (Está bien, dejare de burlarme de ellos, pero sigo sin creer como es mas fácil para ellos lanzarle las bludggers al chico de los puntajes que a mí) el único hechizo reductor que dio con éxito en algo fue el que dio justo en la estatua que acababa de derribar encima de la cabeza del sapo para noquearlo, y lo que era una poderosa gárgola noqueasapos terminó en un pequeño pedruzco que no podría con un renacuajo y no se si fue la frustración de ver mi máximo esfuerzo por contener a ese demonio reducido a un pedrazco o la idea de que fuera mas fácil atinarle a una estatua en movimiento a gran velocidad que a un sapo gigante frente a ti pero me detuve, acto seguido el sapo aprovecho para estirar su maldita lengua viscosa hacia mi mano y el bolso impregnándolos de su horrible saliva y justo cuando abrió mas su boca dispuesto a jalar su lengua y darse un manjar de bicho y muchacho como nunca en su vida llego el profesor Dumbledore y lo volvió a un tamaño regular y del que te aseguro jamas debería salir un sapo.

Así que después de jurar un venganza terrible contra la chica y el sapo y respirar tras casi morir del ataque anfibio mas estúpido en la historia de hogwarts nos dispusimos a disfrutar de nuestro merecido botín pero al abrir el bolso vimos que los tacos estaban impregnados por la saliva del maldito sapo, todos menos uno, pero no bastaría para todos ese pequeño taco, Canuto sugirió que usáramos el hechizo agrandador en el taco, pero por las barbas de Merlin, yo ya había tenido suficiente de ese condenado hechizo por un día, así que probamos con cualquier hechizo que sabíamos para secar los tacos y quitarles la saliva de sapo pero nada funcionó incluso probamos a inventar con algunos hechizos para limpiarlos a ver si al menos así se salvaba el sabor, por cierto esa también es la historia de como Remus descubrió su famoso hechizo para lavar el auto, pero al final no funciono, los tacos no tenían arreglo, estaban estropeados, menos uno, así que debíamos decidir como repartirnos ese ultimo delicioso taco.

Lunatico y colagusano decidieron por votar que ellos se lo partieran por mitad y lo comieran ya que Sirius y yo habíamos probado ya los tacos, pero ni hablar, a Sirius le gustaban demasiado y yo había peleado con mi vida para defender esos tacos, así que eso definitivamente me pone primero en la lista para merecer ese ultimo taco, así que al final alguno de nosotros no recuerdo quien salio con esta brillante idea de hacer una carrera por el, lo transformaríamos en una snitch y el primero en atraparla se quedaba con el taco,total también teníamos la intención de practicar algo de quidditch, así que a todos nos pareció buena idea, excepto que no creían que era justo que el mismísimo buscador de Gryffindor compitiera con ellos a buscar una snitch así que decidimos atarme una mano a la espalda y que la agarraría con una sola mano, aun a pesar de eso yo sabia que tenia aun la ventaja, Remus transformo el taco en una snitch dorada, lo soltó y le dimos un momento para volar, y arrancamos todos en nuestras escobas, no recuerdo una vez en la que nos hayamos dado tantas patadas y codazos sobre una escoba y eso que no sabes lo difícil que es dar un codazo con la mano atada a la espalda volando a toda velocidad y buscando una snitch

-Aun así fue bastante sucio de ustedes, pudieron haberse lastimado en serio-

Bueno, habíamos acordado atrapar el taco, nadie acordó jugar limpio para ello, el primero en perder fue Petter, Sirius luchaba con Remus cuando Remus le pateo la punta de la escoba y cae en picada con la mala suerte que su escoba golpea la parte de atrás de la de petter que se va dando giros hasta el piso lo suficientemente golpeado para no querer participar en la cacería del taco más, yo por otro lado intentaba hacer que me estrellaran y esquivarlos para que asi cayeran, desafortunadamente Canuto y Lunatico volaban muy bien para ello, aunque eso si en una de esas envestidas remus termino estampándose contra un árbol lo suficientemente cerca y fuerte para que se rompieran sus lentes lo que lo enfureció, pero justo en ese momento cuando sirius se distrajo vi mi oportunidad la snitch estaba allí cerca al torreón del patio así que volé a toda velocidad para agarrar mi delicioso taco pro ellos se percataron muy rápido de mi jugada así que volaron tan rápido detrás de mi como pudieron, Sirius muy emocionado y remus con sus lentes rotos ,y déjame decirte que si hay algo casi tan peligroso como remus en sus días es Remus sin sus lentes, porque justo cuando agarre la snitch también me embistió a toda velocidad, tan fuerte que me saco de mi escoba y me estrelle contra el cristal de una de las habitaciones de la torre

-En serio? Pero creí que las ventanas de hogwarts estaban protegidas para no ser rotas por fuera-

Bueno, ya sabes por qué razón lo hicieron en ese momento rompí el cristal y me rasgué con el cristal en varios lugares y con una cortada seria en forma de medialuna en el costado

-Jajaja no puedo creer que descuidados son, se pudieron matar... aun así ¿conseguiste atrapar la Snitch?

Por supuesto a pesar de atravesar el cristal la Snitch estaba en mi mano, un hombre de verdad nunca suelta su taco, pero eso no fue lo mas importante, la verdad la cosa estaba muy rara porque en ese momento pasaron muchas cosas abrí los ojos y vi la cosa mas loca, El profesor Slughorn sostenía la mano de la profesora McGonagall y ambos llevaban vasos en las manos y me miraban con cara de asombro, luego cerré los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo su cara fue de completa irritación, juro que si Minerva me pudiera haber transformado en una cucaracha y aplastarme lo hubiera hecho, luego cerré los ojos y mire de nuevo, mi aspecto debió haber sido muy lastimero porque al volverlos a abrir la cara de minerva era de preocupación absoluta y gritaba por llevarme con la señora Pumfrey, la cara de Horace por otro lado se había vuelto la cara de odio mas pura que había visto hasta ahora, lo que sea que hubiese interrumpido debió ser muy importante porque recuerdo que cuando tuve que tomar mi T.I.M.O.S. por poco no logro convertirme en Auror por mi baja calificación en pociones, aparte de ello jamas los volví a ver juntos, ni siquiera sentados cerca en el gran comedor desde ese día, aunque en ese momento interrumpirlos era lo que menos tenia en mente, había ganado mi taco, quería devolverlo a su forma original y comerlo como un campeón... De repente, todo se volvió muy borroso.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar acostado en la enfermería de la escuela con la señora Pumfrey y la profesora McGonagall mirandome, ¿Donde está mi taco? fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir

"-¿Está usted delirando señor Potter?, ¿qué es eso de taco?" Me respondió McGonagall, le pregunté por mi Snitch, pero me dijo que los chicos se la habían llevado y me habían dejado una nota antes de irse, le pregunte que a donde se habían ido, pero me respondió - "a un lugar donde usted ira pronto", puede que sea que estuviera mareado aun por la sangre perdida o aun tenia en mi cabeza su cara enfurecida al entrar yo por la ventana, pero su respuesta sonaba mas cercano a una amenaza de muerte que a lo que se le dice a un enfermo.

Miré la tarjeta que tenia las dos lineas mas devastadoras de ese día: "Gracias por el taco, recuperate pronto" -Los merodeadores; Había hecho todo eso para nada, quería matarlos en ese momento. Imaginé que mi cara no debía ser muy diferente a la que puso McGonagall cuando entre por la ventana porque un par de minutos después la Sra Pumfrey decidió que ya estaba bien para dejarme ir de la enfermería.

Ya era muy tarde, era de noche así que la profesora McGonagall hizo que antes de irme me trajeran algo de cenar porque me había perdido la cena, a penas terminé, la profesora me condujo al patio donde habíamos estado esa tarde y ahí estaban los chicos junto al señor Filch, resulta que tras todo el destrozo el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall aparte de decidir que masacrarían los puntos de Gryffindor como castigo, nos hicieron reparar todo lo que habíamos roto ese día, lo cual tras una batalla con un sapo una carrera y una irrupción forzosa por la ventana como puedes imaginar era bastante, estuvimos reparando hasta pasada la medianoche hasta cuando no les dirigí ni una sola palabra estaba muy molesto por mi taco, cosa que extrañamente parecían disfrutar bastante pues se burlaban constantemente luego al entrar en la sala común cansados por la reparación anormal del castillo sacan una pequeña servilleta y me lo entregan, yo aun estaba muy enojado así que no lo quería, al final me hicieron mirar lo que contenía, allí estaba, crujiente, delicioso, intacto, mi taco! Dios Lili, no puedo describirlo pero fue el mejor taco de toda mi vida, aunque también fue el ultimo, porque cuando volvimos esas vacaciones a Londres el restaurante había cerrado, lo que me hace alegrarme mas de haber ganado la carrera ese día.

Y esa fue la historia como combatí un sapo gigante, gane un taco en una carrera mortal, arruine un lo-que-fuera entre McGonagall y Slughorn y encima termine reparando la mitad del castillo.

-jajaja creí que era sobre como te hiciste la cicatriz de media luna-

Ahh si, eso también.


End file.
